el rey-dios dragón
by Max player123
Summary: los titanes conocen a un joven de la misma raza de raven quien tiene que llevar a cabo una misión , raven decide acompañarlo para poder saber mas de aquel mago que le salvo la vida mientras tanto la cacería del rey dragón empezó , ahora el joven de azarath sentirá algo por su nueva compañera y viceversa
1. el origen de un deseo

**el origen de un deseo **

raven estaba sentada como todas las tardes en su cuarto leyendo sus libros de texto que tanto disfrutaba , mientras sus amigos estaba a fuera jugando al voleibol , raven no soporto el ruido y salio a fuera para poder hacer que se callaran

-oigan , ¿ creen que pueden hacer menos ruido ? - se quejo la joven del libro negro

- vamos raven , ¿ por que no te diviertes con nosotros ? - le pregunto starfire

raven se dio la vuelta pero chico bestia se le puso en frente con una sonrisa , raven lo miro con esos ojos frios y sin emociones

- vamos rae , diviértete con nosotros -

- mi nombre es raven - dijo la joven tomando del cuello del traje de chico bestia - ademas no quiero pasar tiempo de caridad - raven lo empujo suavemente para apartarlo de su camino , el joven le cierra la puerta antes de que entre de nuevo a la torre

- ¿ por que tienes que ser tan rara ? - dijo chico bestia mientras se enojaba por la reacción de raven

- mejor déjala bestita , ella no es como nosotros -

los dos se fueron dejando a raven entrar de nuevo a la torre , ella salio corriendo a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con fiereza , la joven cayo sentada mientras apretaba sus ojos , raven tomo el libro y lo azoto con fuerza contra el espejo de su cuarto haciendo que se rompa en mil pedazos

- no soy rara solo soy diferente -

la joven se acostó en su cama y se tapo con las cobijas hasta la cabeza para ya no tener que afrontar al chico bestia y sus palabras , sin saber lo que pasaba raven sentía como sus dedos se ponían fríos igual que sus pies , la joven quedo en un sueño profundo para soltarse de la realidad hasta que sonó la alarma de los titanes

- raven , hay problemas - le informo robin

los titanes salieron de la torre hasta el centro de jump city para ver a Gizmo con su ejercito de robots asaltando el banco principal de jump city , los titanes llegaron para hacer justicia pero los robots eran en su mayoría seres de extrema fuerza y habilidad

- no creo que puedan con mi ejercito de robots titanes -

el enano ordeno que su ejercito atacara a los titanes , raven planeaba desquitarse con los robots de Gizmo , la pelea había empezado pero uno de los robots atrapa a raven y con sus dedos fríos y metálicos le lanza una especie de adhesivo para que no hable , los titanes habían sido rodeados

- robin ¿ ahora que hacemos ?- pregunto chico bestia

- odio admitirlo pero estamos rodeados - dijo el joven de antifaz - tendremos que pelear para salir de esto -

los titanes destrozaban a los robots con suma facilidad mientras raven trataba de quitar el adhesivo de su boca para ayudar a sus amigos , uno de los robots transformo su mano en un hacha y camino hasta donde estaba raven , la joven no podía hacer nada , los titanes trataban de ayudar a su amiga pero antes de que el robot diera el golpe final , una espada le corta la mano al robot , los titanes miraron como un ser vestido de negro le lanzo la espada , sus vestimentas parecían estar muy rasgadas y quemadas , raven miro los ojos del joven y parecía ser plateados

- oye ¿ este es mi banco búscate el tuyo - le grito Gizmo amenazando con las bolsas de dinero en las manos - oye ¿ eres sordo o solo idiota ? -

el joven vestido de negro salto del edificio y cayo en el centro , con su capa a medio quemar dijo solo unas palabras incomprensibles para todos menos para raven

- andeto'rhamada -

el joven creo una enorme onda expansiva que arraso con todos los robots , los titanes se cubrieron los ojos para no ver las segadoras luces , cuando lograron abrir los ojos vieron un manto de niebla y al joven acercándose a los titanes con la espada en la mano , ellos se pusieron en guardia pero el joven paso de largo , raven logro desprender el adhesivo de su boca y se puso en guardia

- ¿ pelearas conmigo extranjero ? - pregunto raven con su tono de sarcasmo muy común en ella

el joven dejo caer su espada y se desmaya con las rodillas en el suelo , instintivamente raven lo atrapo y lo cargo en sus piernas pero el aliento frio del extraño le hacia notar que era alguien especial

- anu glokctarha , entirus sakasuntao - pronuncio el joven de la capucha y el pañuelo

- blimara , ¿ cushrao ? ¿ cushrao skunloar ? - le pregunto la joven de ojos violetas

los titanes vieron como raven hablaba en una lengua extraña , pero no obtuvo respuesta del joven de capucha negra , los titanes se acercaron para ver al joven con un poco de miedo

- ¿ esta... - trato de preguntar starfire

- no , solo esta inconsciente - dijo raven tratando de leer la mente del joven - es extraño -

- ¿ que es extraño raven ? - le pregunto robin con mirada de extrañes

- no puedo leer su mente , es como si fuera ... es un archi-mago , no puedo creerlo - dijo mirando a los ojos de sus amigos

- ¿ que es un archi-mago ? - pregunto chico bestia

- es un ser extremadamente poderoso , sus poderes son de la mas alta clase de elite - dijo raven con un pañuelo limpiando la sangre del traje del joven

- pues no parece muy poderoso si se desmayo por eso lo que hizo - dijo chico bestia

- no se desmayo por eso viejo , mira sus heridas - dijo el joven mitad robot

- parecen cortes de... garras - dijo robin - pero miden mas de 5 centímetros , ninguna animal de este mundo tiene las garras tan anchas -

- es por que no son de este mundo - dijo raven tratando de retirar la toga del joven - ¿ alguien quiere ayudarme ? - pregunto con sarcasmo y con un tono de enojo

los titanes cargaron al joven para llevarlo a la torre , raven miro que de su manga cayo un emblema de los miembros de la élite guerrera , la joven lo recogió y también recogió la espada del muchacho que le salvo la vida , cuando ella miro al cielo noto una presencia rara ; mas tarde en la torre de los titanes la joven de capa azul entra a la sala medica y ve que los titanes trataban de retirar la toga del joven

- es como si la tuviera pegada - dijo robin soltando la toga

- es una toga muy especial , no dudo que sea alguien que tiene un gran deber ...o hizo algo sumamente malo - dijo la joven de ojos violeta

- ¿ que puede pasar en el peor de los casos si despierta ? - pregunto chico bestia en forma de broma

- no se , quizás trate de destruir al mundo y asesinarnos - dijo cyborg continuando con el chiste

- lo mejor que podemos hacer es que descanse y mantenerlo vigilado - dijo raven acercándose al joven de ojos plateados - aunque dudo que sea malo -

- b'ah lo dices por que te salvo la vida - dijo chico bestia

los titanes se retiraron pero raven estaba sentada al lado de la cama leyendo los libros que había traído , el chico bestia se asomo para ver a raven leyendo

- oye raven ¿ todo bien ? - pregunto el chico bestia mostrando solo sus ojos

- si , ahora vete a dormir hasta que sea tu turno - dijo la joven sin bajar el libro

- ¿ que estas leyendo ? -

- un libro muy bueno , ahora vete y déjame terminar mi turno en paz - soltó con tono molesta

el chico bestia se retiro a dormir y raven bajo su libro para poder quitarle la capucha al joven , también el pañuelo negro que tenia un sol naciente bordado en frente del pañuelo , raven puso delicadamente las manos sobre el rostro del joven y trato de retirar la capucha y el pañuelo pero el joven despertó y vio los ojos de raven , ella noto los hermosos ojos plateados del joven pero también noto la mirada fría de aquel joven

- ahh este hola ¿ como esta ? - soltó raven con la voz a medio quebrar

el joven se levanto y tomo a raven en una llave al cuello , el joven la hizo girar en su eje , con sus poderes hizo volar la puerta de la sala medica , el joven se escapo con su espada en la mano , los titanes se les pusieron en frente pero el joven los arraso con su espada y salio de la torre haciendo estallar las ventanas con su magia

- espera no te hare daño - dijo raven tratando de calmar al joven

- ¿ quienes son ustedes ? - pregunto el joven de ojos plateados

- descuida solo somos amigos - le dijo raven acercándose al joven

el joven bajo su espada con desconfianza mientras raven tenia una sonrisa de incredulidad , el joven decide sacarse la capucha y el pañuelo para revelar su identidad , cuando lo hace se ve a un joven con cabello castaño largo , mirada fría y seria pero lo que le llamo mas la atención es que era un miembro de élite de azarath

- eres igual a raven - dijo starfire

- es por que somos del mismo planeta , mi nombre es raven - dijo extendiendo la mano

- mucho gusto señorita raven - besando la mano de la joven de cabello violeta - mi nombre es León , soy capitán de la élite de la diosa azar -

- lo se , quiero preguntarte ¿ que criatura te hizo esos cortes en el torso ? -

- su nombre es shao-sun , el rey dragón -

- ¿ rey dragón ? ¿ quien es el ? - pregunto el joven de antifaz

- es un espíritu maligno que por orden de azar fui destinado a destruir para liberar a los cinco planetas de antauri de su maldición - dijo el joven

- ¿ eres el protector de los planetas de antauri ? , no puedo creerlo - dijo raven con tono de emoción

- controla tus emociones joven hechicera - dijo el joven tratando de acomodar su ropa - ademas dudo que puedas ayudar -

- tienes razón soy solo una guerrera de clase baja - dijo alejándose del joven

- lastima , tienes potencial en tu corazón - dijo el joven - si quieres puedes venir con tus amigos a los planetas de las lunas de antauri -

los titanes aceptaron y el joven tomo a raven de la mano mientras el chico bestia miraba como el extranjero parecía querer algo con ella , los titanes son llevados a un planeta distante donde les esperaría una nueva aventura

continuara...


	2. la misión del cazador de dragones

**la misión del cazador de dragones **

los titanes llegaron a un planeta con un ecosistema sorprendente , los titanes quedaron impactados al ver tal belleza en la vegetación , pero raven tenia sus ojos puesto en otra cosa

- vaya se parece mucho al planeta de los na'vi - dijo chico bestia mientras miraba a todos lados

- ¿ que son los na'vi ? - pregunto León mirando al joven de piel verde

-son una raza de humanoides que lucharon contra los militares de la tierra - dijo el joven de piel verde

- no conozco esa famosa raza de alienigenas -

- bueno a decir verdad ... ah olvídalo luego te lo explico León - dijo raven

los titanes notan que León tiene una gran hemorragia en el cuerpo , pero el joven de cabello castaño llego hasta donde estaba un templo , el joven se sentó para poder beber un poco de agua

- León tenemos que curar tus heridas - dijo raven notando las heridas del joven

el joven se metió en el templo , mientras los titanes esperaron afuera , raven se acerco con mucho cuidado para poder curar al joven de ojos plateados quien dejo clavada su espada en el suelo

- escucha León , me temo que esto te va a doler - dijo raven preparando sus manos

- estoy acostumbrado al dolor -

- escucha León , tengo que pedirte que...- raven desvió la mirada con un poco de vergüenza por el pedido - León tengo que pedirte que te quites la camisa -

el joven de cabello castaño se quito primero la chaqueta y luego se desabrocho la camisa y raven miro como el cuerpo del joven de piel gris clara , raven estaba sonrojada por lo que estaba viendo pero el joven noto la mirada de la chica que estaba con la boca abierta

- escucha raven , puedo notar que nunca viste el torso de un joven - dijo León con tono de broma

- bueno , me mantuve a raya mucho tiempo y yo...- raven puso sus manos en las grandes heridas del joven para sanarlas - León esto es como tocar una pared de concreto , debo decir que pareces haber tenido varias luchas - dijo la joven sonrojada

- gracias por decirlo con tanta delicadeza -

- sabes León eres muy diferente a los demás hombres con los que me relacione antes -

- puedo notar que tienes una mala experiencia en encontrar a un buen compañero - dijo el joven

- bueno es verdad , una vez conocí a un hechicero de hace mas de 1000 años pero me uso para soltarse de un libro y destruir al mundo - dijo raven con voz aguda - el me uso para saciar sus ambiciones , es verdad fui una tonta en confiar en el -

el joven tomo suavemente el mentón de raven y la miro a los ojos - escucha raven , no creo que seas una tonta , creo que el es un miserable por abusar de tu confianza - le dijo el joven

- gracias León , sabes eres muy gentil en decirme eso -

- de nada - dijo el joven - ¿ ya terminaste ?-

- aun no , veras las garras del rey te atravesaron el cuerpo - dijo raven con las manos en el cuerpo del joven - ahora quiero saber algo ¿ como resististe ese golpe mortal ? -

- a decir verdad no recuerdo mucho - dijo el joven dando la espalda a raven para que lo curara- solo recuerdo esta peleando con el rey dragón y luego desperté cunado intentaste besarme -

- León no intente besarte solo quería saber quien demonios eras -

- si claro y yo soy una archi-mago de clase baja - dijo con un tono de sarcasmo

- escucha solo quier saber ¿ por que es tan importante cazar al rey dragón ? - pregunto raven

- por que es el hijo del diablo -

- ¿ aparte de eso ? -

- ¿ por que si lo mato todo lo que creo morirá con el -

el joven se puso de pie para darle las gracias a raven , el joven la toma de la mano derecha y se la besa delicadamente , la joven de ojos violetas comienza a sonrojarse pero antes de poder hablar , el joven de ojos plateados la suelta despacio

- lamento informarte que esta conversación ya no es privada - el joven abrió la puerta y los cuatro titanes cayeron al suelo mientras raven los miraba moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado - con su permiso señorita raven -

los titanes se pusieron de pie para poder salir del cuarto donde raven curo al joven , mientras los demás la seguían , raven noto las miradas de sus amigos

- ¿ que les pasa ahora ? - pregunto raven mirando con la ceja levantada

- anda raven dinos ¿ de que hablaron ? - le pregunto starfire

- solo le pregunte sobre las heridas de su cuerpo - dijo raven mientras se ponía su capucha - ademas no se por que les preocupa -

- ¿ te gusta no es así ? - le dijo chico bestia

- ¿ como crees ojon ? - le dijo raven - oigan no me gusta ¿ de acuerdo ?-

- si claro el chico aparece te salva y te portas amablemente - dijo chico bestia con los brazos cruzados - ademas creo que tienes una oportunidad -

- ¿ desde cuando chico bestia es la doctora corazón ? - dijo en tono sarcástico - ademas no se por que tanto interés en mi vida amorosa -

los titanes salieron a un jardín donde estaba el joven enfundando su espada , raven se acerco al joven de cabellos castaños para hablar con el pero noto un aura muy blanca que lo rodeaba

- León , ¿ hay algo que quieras decirme ? - pregunto la joven de capa azul

- si , mi misión es de derrotar al rey dragón , pero cuando termine me tendré que ir - dijo el joven

- bueno solo espero que me visites de vez en cuando - dijo raven

- espero que si , ademas no creo que tenga prohibido visitar a un mago de bajo nivel -

los dos se pusieron de pie para ir al reencuentro de los titanes , el joven enfundo su espada y comenzaron a caminar para poder seguir la huella del rey-dios dragón

- oye León , ¿ que harás cuando todo termine ? - le pregunto robin

- quier descansar un poco de tanta persecución y cacería - dijo el joven amarrando su cabello - quiero encontrar un lugar donde descansar sin tener que preocuparme del destino de mi gente -

- ¿ por que no te quedas con raven ? - pregunto starfire

los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron al escuchar las palabras de la joven pelirroja , León sintió como la energía fluía de una forma irregular , el joven entre cerro los ojos y desenfundo su espada

- el rey-dios esta cerca , puedo sentirlo -

los titanes salieron corriendo hasta encontrar un nido negro como la noche , de ahí vieron a un dragón negro de ojos rojos como llamas , el joven de cabello castaño tomo su espada para encarar al rey-dios

- ¡ titanes al ataque ! - ordeno el joven del antifaz

- ¡ no , esperen ! -

los titanes atacaron al rey-dios y este creo un campo de fuerza que lo protegió de todos los ataques de los titanes , el joven uso su espada para cortar el campo de fuerza

- ahora terminare con todo esto de una ves - dijo el joven con el filo de su espada en la cara

- entonces terminemos con esto León -

- ¿ el dragón hablo ? - pregunto robin

- si y ustedes ¿ me están escuchando ? jajaja -

continuara...


	3. ¿ sera que me estoy enamorando ?

**¿ sera que me estoy enamorando ?**

los titanes estaban sorprendidos de que el rey-dios les hablara , el joven cazador tomo su espada y trato de cortar al dragón pero este desaparece y aparece detrás del archi-mago

- ¡ León detrás de ti ! - le gritaron los titanes

el joven se voltea y el dragón de escamas negras lo ataca con sus zarpas , el joven es lanzado como un muñeco de trapo contra los arboles , los titanes lo atacaron pero rey-dios los ignoraba

- escucha León , es hora de que aceptes la realidad - le dijo el rey-dios

- jamas dejare de darte caza , no hasta que pagues por tus crímenes -

el joven de cabellos castaño lo ataco con todo lo que tenia pero la magia del joven era insuficiente , raven lo ayudo con sus poderes para igualarlo

- raven , no podemos igualar sus poderes - soltó el joven mientras la magia de los dos se cruzaba

- descuida , solo necesitas llegar al corazón de esa criatura y darle el golpe final - dijo raven mientras la magia resistía los poderes del rey-dios - ¡ azarath metrion zinthos !

la magia de raven alcanzo al rey-dios , pero el enorme animal ataco a raven , León desperdicio su única oportunidad para atacar por proteger a raven , el líder de los titanes enlazo el hocico del dragón con su lazo mientras los demás atacaban , cyborg ataco con su cañón y chico bestia se transformo en un dinosaurio para atacar a la nuca del dragón

- maldición , ese bastardo me las pagara - dijo el joven de la espada

los titanes atacaron shao-sun pero el poderoso rey lo evade con suma facilidad , el dragón desplegó sus alas y se abrió camino a los cielos , starfire tomo de las muñecas a robin y lo llevo al lomo del animal , el joven del antifaz cayo sobre el rey-dios y de su cinturón saco una bomba con un detonador a cinco segundos , el joven calvo la bomba y salio corriendo para evitar dañarse en la explosión

- starfire - le grito el joven

la chica de ojos verdes tomo a robin de las muñecas mientras la bomba explotaba , el fuerza hizo que el rey-dios cayera a tierra , el animal se levanta con mucha velocidad y con su cola azota a starfire , chico bestia la atrapa en forma de un enorme gorila

- León ahora - le grito cyborg

el joven lo ataco con su espada cortando la cola del dragón con su espada , el animal de ojos rojos dio un grito de dolor , pero cuando vio al chico de la espada lo ataco con sus llamas negras como sus escamas , el joven de chaqueta negra corto las llamas con su espada y salto para poder atacar al animal , pero este desaparece de nuevo

- ¡ no te esconderás para siempre , te buscare , te encontrare y te eliminare lo juro por los astros ! -

el joven bajo a tierra para enfundar su espada que estaba al rojo vivo , robin fue hasta donde estaba León para poder Hablar con el

- oye ¿ que rayos fue eso ? -

- fue el rey-dios , pero me temo que siempre se escapa - dijo el joven acomodando su chaqueta

- León yo... ah no se que decir , por mi perdiste la única oportunidad -

- no raven , oportunidades hay muchas , pero amigos como tu solo hay pocos y en este caso solo cinco - dijo el joven

- León , te quemaste - dijo la joven de azarath

- descuida , mañana sera otra cicatriz - dijo el joven tratando de retirar la mano de raven

- no , no lo acepto -

la joven le quito los guantes para ver sus manos completamente quemadas , ella quedo impactada como todos los demás al ver las cicatrices de las manos de León

- León ¿ que te paso ? - pregunto starfire mirando asustada

- solo digamos que hace tiempo tuve que luchar por mi vida ... y dejemoslo así - dijo el joven colocando sus guantes en su lugar - espero que no les haya arruinado el apetito -

los titanes siguieron al joven hasta una villa donde se suponían que descansarían y comerían algo , mientras raven caminaba notaba que León miraba mucho sus manos y se molestaba cada vez mas

- León ¿ hay algo que no nos dijiste ? - pregunto raven

- no , que yo sepa no -

- ¿ me contaras por que tienes las manos quemadas ? - pregunto la joven

- no es un tema agradable para discutir - se excuso el joven- ademas como dije antes tuve que luchar por mi vida -

los titanes entraron a una posada para poder descansar , mientras ellos discutían , el joven de cabellos castaños ordeno una botella de néctar para poder tragar la mala suerte que tenia

- oye viejo ¿ que bebes ? - pregunto chico bestia

- se llama " néctar " , es una bebida que solo se prepara en este planeta - dijo el joven

- chico bestia , se lo que estas pensando y créeme no es buena idea - dijo raven mientras veía que podía ordenar

- ¿ por que no ? , parece como si fuera miel - dijo el joven de piel verde - ¿ serias tan amable de servirme un poco de esa bebida ? -

- no me haré responsable de tu locura -

León le sirvió un poco de néctar al joven de piel verde pero cuando dio el primer sorbo no sintió nada , cuando dio el sorbo hasta el fondo , el chico bestia cayo en un efecto " martini " , los titanes lo miraron como solo se embriago con dos sorbos

- ¡ ¿ que demonio es esta cosa ?! - pregunto el joven de piel verde

- escucha genio te lo advertí , eso es mas fuerte que las bebidas de la tierra - le regaño la joven de ojos violetas

- bueno... sabes que raven... eres la mujer mas aburrida del mundo ...y...yo quiero decirte que a...a...así nunca tendrás novio - dijo el chico que estaba ebrio

- chico bestia ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto starfire

- y otra cosa... star ...tu siempre me caiste bien , pero eres muy ... muy ...¿ como se dice ? -

- bueno tengo que admitir que se porta mejor en estado de alcoholemia que en estado de sobriedad -

- ¿ a quien llamas ebrio ? ¡oigan todos ¿ saben quien es robin ? ¡ robin es dick grayson ! - grito a los cuatro vientos

robin agacho la cabeza de vergüenza por el comportamiento de su amigo , cyborg solo se reía , Leo tomo el mango de su espada y lo golpea fuertemente en la nuca

- gracias por golpear a chico bestia , dos segundos mas y lo habría golpeado yo misma - dijo raven

luego de la cena , los titanes decidieron ir a dormir , pero esa noche que parecía estar calmada , León no durmió solo se dedico a limpiar su espada , raven escucho los afilados cortes de la espada y se levanto

- León , pensé que peleabas de enserio -

- lamento despertarte raven , es solo que ...-

- no puedes dormir , lo entiendo a mi me paso lo mismo por años - la joven se sentó junto para hablar con el - si quieres podemos charlar un poco pero primero baja la espada -

- bueno para ser franco hay algo que o veo en la derrota del rey-dios - dijo el joven mirando la luna llena

- escucha León se que no tengo de preguntarte esto pero... ¿ por que te obsesionas por el rey-dios ? -

- por que el hizo algo tan malo que solo la sangre podrá lavar esos pecados tan grandes -

- ¿ tiene que ver con tus manos ? - pregunto la joven de azarath

- ojala solo fuera eso pero no , shao-sun asesino y mato a cientos de mis mejores guerreros de élite - dijo el joven mirando su espada - gracias a el soy el ultimo de una larga estirpe de archi-magos legendarios-

- los valientes - dijo raven con una sonrisa - eh leído todo sobre ellos y en confianza te diré que una vez yo soñé con ser uno de ustedes pero luego tuve que renunciar a ese sueño -

- ¿ por que renunciaste a tu sueño ? - pregunto el joven

- porque no me aceptarían por lo que soy -

- una mestiza , si te hubiera conocido antes -

- ¿ por que lo dices ? - pregunto la joven

- te hubiera puesto en la primera fila de los valientes -

- ¿ por que ? - pregunto anonadada la joven de ojos violetas

- para demostrar que si se tiene voluntad , se tiene fuerza -

el joven de ojos plateados apretó la mano de raven y los dos se miraron a los ojos , raven se acerco mas a donde estaba León y este trapo de apartar la mirada pero la chica de capa azul lo toma del rostro y lo forzó a mirarla a los ojos

- si te hubiera conocido antes tendría razones para poder ver al futuro sin miedo -

- lo siento raven , pero hay cosas que no sabes sobre mi y que te dañarían mucho saberlas -

el joven se puso de pie para poder desaparecer de la mirada de raven , ella se sentía mas atraída al joven de ojos plateados pero la dejo con una gran intriga sobre lo que dijo

continuara...


	4. pide un deseo

**pide un deseo **

la joven de cabellos violetas estaba confundida , esos sentimientos que tenia por el valiente pero a la vez extrañada por las palabras del joven de ojos plateados

- raven ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto el chico bestia con mirada de extrañes

- si, solo...pensaba en lo que paso - dijo raven

- oye , sabes que tienes la oportunidad de no quedar como una mujer fría y oscura , ve por el y listo -

raven no escucho al joven de piel verde que todavía estaba en estado alcohólico pero tenia su grado de verdad , la joven camino y vio a León sentado mientras miraba la espada con ojos de ira

- León ¿ puedo pasar ? - pregunto la joven

- claro , pero no te recomiendo que te quedes mucho tiempo - dijo el joven enfundando la espada

-¿ por que lo dices ?-

- por que dentro de unos momentos me acostare a dormir y si no duermo bien me pongo de malas -

la joven cerro la puerta , mientras León se ponía las botas para poder dar un paseo con raven a la luz de la luna, el joven tomo su espada y la abrocho en sus hombros

- oye ¿ naciste con esa espada pegada en tu mano ? - pregunto la joven con tono de sarcasmo

- no , solo la cuido porque es una hoja muy especial -

- ¿ por que es tan así ? - pregunto raven

- no quiero aburrirte con una larga historia mientras paseamos por el campo a la luz de la luna -

raven se ruborizo al escuchar las palabras del joven , cuando salieron de la posada , starfire vio como raven parecía llevarse bien con León , el joven tomo suavemente la mano de la joven y ella lo miro a los ojos

- bueno guapo , ¿ me contaras por que la dichosa espada es tan importante ? - dijo raven mientras hamacaba la mano del joven de ojos plateados

- veras joven valiente , esta es la legendaria espada de los valientes - dijo el joven revelando la espada - cuenta la leyenda que un guerrero legendario empuño la famosa espada para destruir al rey-dios original y luego le dio la espada a un joven que heredaría sus poderes -

- vaya eso es fascinante - dijo raven con tono de emoción- ¿ quien es el valiente legendario ? -

- supongo que debió morir por la mano del rey-dios - dijo el joven - yo soy el ultimo de una larga estirpe de archi-magos y cuando esto acabe iré con mis antepasados -

- bueno , no tiene que ser así León - dijo raven con tono suave - tu eres hombre y yo soy mujer -

- escucha raven , me gustas mucho , tus ojos , tus labios y tu corazón - dijo el joven acariciando el rostro de raven - creeme que me hubiera encantado tener una vida con alguien especial como tu pero desgraciadamente los dioses tiene un plan para cada uno de nosotros y no sirve de nada ignorarlo -

- espera , acaso sabes que ...-

- asi es , cuando todo acabe , los valientes se extinguirán para siempre - dijo el joven con la cabeza gacha - lo siento raven -

- espera León , no tiene que terminar así - dijo raven tomando el brazo del joven - es verdad los dioses tienen planes para nosotros pero también nosotros ponemos forjar nuestro destino -

- el libre albedrío es solo una ilusión , lo que hacemos estaba anticipado con siglos -

- León , si de verdad crees eso responde ¿ por que no planeaste matar al rey-dios antes ? - pregunto raven

- todo tiene un ¿ por que ? y un ¿ para que ? , no lo sabremos hasta verlo - dijo el joven

los titanes se reunieron para continuar la caza pero raven se separo del grupo para pasar la noche con el joven que estaba sentado a orillas del lago

- raven , lamento haberte hablado tan duramente -

- descuida , no tuve que ponerme en ese plano - dijo raven juntando las piernas - las estrellas son muy hermosas -

- si , el único problema es que están muy lejos de nuestro alcance -

- hay muchas cosas fuera de mi alcance esta noche -

León miro como los ojos de raven parecían brillar por lo vidriosos que estaban , el joven tomo una hoja del lago y se le ocurrió un astuto plan para sacarle una sonrisa a la joven de cabellos violetas

- raven ¿ te gustaría que te regale una estrella solo para ti ? - pregunto el joven

- que gracioso eres - dijo con tono de sarcasmo - pero creo que están un pico fuera de nuestro alcance -

- cierra los ojos y cuando los abras tendrás una estrella como las de arriba -

raven cerro los ojos y León le puso la mano sobre el rostro , cuando vio a través de los parpados noto una luz y un calor que venia de afuera , cuando abrió los ojos vio una vela encendida sobre la hoja

- pide un deseo raven - le pidió el joven de ojos plateados

- mi deseo es que seas libre para poder vivir como nosotros -

los dos tomaron la hoja y la dejaron flotar en el lago mientras miraban las estrellas , el joven tomo del mentón a raven y poso sus labios en los de ella

- tenias razón raven , los valientes no tienen que desaparecer - dijo el joven mirando a raven

- bueno ahora somos dos valientes contra el rey-dios -

los jóvenes se levantaron y León tomo su espada para poder acabar con el enemigo y terminar su minios , ahora tenia mas fe que antes

continuara...


	5. tiempo para recordar

**el tiempo de los recuerdos **

los titanes siguieron su viaje para poder cazar al rey-dios , mientras León recordó que podían tener un punto a favor , el joven los guió hasta un terreno mas allá del punto de encuentro

- oye León , ¿ a donde vamos ?- pregunto el joven maravilla

- solo esperen , no querrán perderse esto - dijo el joven de cabellos castaño

los titanes siguieron al joven , hasta detrás de los arboles , León parecía mas emocionado por lo que les mostraría , los titanes lo siguieron hasta detrás de una colina , ellos alzaron la vista para ver un castillo

- León ¿ que demonios ...? - trato de decir raven

- titanes , les presento el castillo de mi familia que durante unas 10 generaciones - dijo el joven de la espada

- es ...es hermoso -

- gracias raven ¿ y ustedes que opinan ? -

- no sabíamos que vivías en un castillo - dijo chico bestia mientras miraba las torres del castillo

- bueno , espero que les guste estar de visita una de las propiedades arquitectónicas mas grades de azarath -

los titanes entraron al castillo mientras miraban las pinturas de los antepasados de León , mientras ellos subían las enormes escaleras notaron que el joven se sentía en casa

- León ¿ hace cuanto te fuiste de este castillo ?- le pregunto raven

- hace mas de cuatro años - dijo el joven

- bueno hogar dulce hogar - dijo la joven de ojos verdes

los titanes son guiados hasta sus respectivos cuartos , mientras el joven salio por el balcón para mirar el prado de flores que había en el jardín , raven ve como el joven tenia los ojos muy luminosos

- León , tu castillo es hermoso pero ¿ como lo tienes ... ya sabes ?- pregunto raven

- sígueme y lo sabrás -

raven siguió al joven hasta un cuarto mas abajo del sótano , León tomo una vela y bajo unas escaleras mientras que raven miraba una enorme bóveda con una puerta de piedra tan grande y fuerte como la de una pared de acero

- oye ¿ acaso ahí guardas el resto de tus espadas ? - dijo en un tono sarcástico la joven de ojos violetas

- no , aquí guardo lo que me hace falta para retener mis viajes de cacería -

León abrió la bóveda con sus llaves y cuando las puertas se abrieron , raven noto la enorme riqueza de monedas de oro , plata y diamantes que habia por todos lados del cuarto , León noto como se le iluminaron los ojos a raven

- dime León ¿ tienes novia ? - le pregunto raven con tono de broma

- acostúmbrate ,como la ultima de los valientes todo esto sera tuyo - dijo el joven

León cerro la bóveda y dejo a raven con la pregunta en la cabeza , ella escucho las palabras del joven valiente pero cuando salio del sótano raven lo detiene

- León , espera no quiero nada de esto solo estaba bromeando de acuerdo - le dijo raven con tono de preocupación

- lo se , ademas también se que al dejar mi fortuna a alguien de buen corazón como tu no cometo ningún error -

el joven le dio una sonrisa a la joven y salieron del cuarto juntos , cuando vieron a los demás titanes esperando en el gran comedor , mientras raven miraba como era el lugar , León sabia que tarde o temprano tenían que luchar de nuevo

- León , ¿ hay algo que no nos dijiste ? -

- bueno , si tengo que decirles la verdad , tendrán que esperar hasta después de la cena - dijo el joven

los sirvientes trajeron los exquisitos platos para los invitados , pero el joven de cabellos castaños tenia una mirada de desolación , los titanes notaron que el castillo era algo tenebroso de noche

- oye León , este se parece al castillo de dracula - dijo chico bestia

- parece que el efecto del néctar paso hace tiempo - dijo el joven mientras tomaba la copa - ademas no esta de mas tener un aspecto de sombras -

- León , tu castillo es genial y mas de noche - dijo raven

cuando terminaron de cenar , robin tenia un mal presentimiento , el joven los guió a sus cuartos , León dejo un cuarto muy especial para raven , ella entro y vio la cama digna de un rey , ella se sienta en la cama y nota que es muy suave

- es grande para los dos - dijo con tono de broma

- buenas noches raven -

el joven cerro la puerta y se dirigió a sus aposentos , mientras la calma de la noche sonaba con la paz de los vientos , León escucho el aullador lamento del viento

- esta cerca - dijo el joven tomando su espada

León corrió hasta el cuarto de raven y abrió la puerta de un golpe , raven se despertó con suma fiereza y el joven vio a la chica de piel gris en ropa interior y quedo con los ojos en la figura de la joven , León sacudió la cabeza y raven se cubrió con las sabanas

- lo siento raven- dijo el joven mirando el suelo

cuando raven se vistió , los dos comenzaron a correr mientras sintieron un gran peso en la torre , los titanes vieron al rey-dios parado en la torre con las alas abiertas exhalando las llamas negras de su hocico

- hola León , ¿ me extrañaste ? - se burlo el rey-dios

- es hora de demostrarte que un rey-dios también puede sangrar - dijo el joven de la espada

continuara...


	6. el deseo del cazador

**el deseo del cazador **

- ¿ que dijiste basura ? - dijo enojado el rey-dios - te demostrare que te equivocas -

el feroz animal ataco con toda su ira y el joven lo esquiva con suma facilidad , mientras los titanes lograron acercarse el rey-dios comienza a azotar la tierra con su cola para deshacerse de los titanes , robin le lanzo varias bombas de humo pero el rey-dios lo deshizo con sus llamaradas negras

- maldición , parece adivinar nuestros movimientos - se quejo el joven del antifaz

el rey-dios ataca con sus garras pero raven protege al líder con un campo de fuerza , shao-sun sentía una enorme rabia en todo su ser y golpea el campo con toda su fuerza hasta lograr destruir el campo de energía de raven , el joven de cabello castaño lo ataco con unas llamas plateadas llamando la atención de su enemigo

- oye lagartija super desarrollada ,estas peleando conmigo -

León ataco al rey con su espada pero este lo golpea con su cola y lo arroja contra los arboles del campo , mientras tanto cyborg y starfire lo atacaron con sus rayo pero no le hicieron daño

- viejo , es muy resistente - dijo el joven mitad robot

el dragón tomo a cyborg y a starfire entre sus garras , pero chico bestia lo ataca en forma de elefante liberando a sus amigos

- bien hecho bestia , es hora del golpe armadillo - dijo cyborg mientras preparaba su cañón

- tontos , los matare a todos -el drago ataco con sus llamaradas pero raven las detenía con su magia , la joven trataba de resistir pero el rey-dios era muy fuerte para ella - no te resistas hechicera blanca , tus poderes no son nada - dijo el rey-dios mientras empujaba con sus llamaradas

- ¡ ANDETO'RHAMADA ! - el joven valiente ataca al rey por la espalda y este gira para encarar a su enemigo

- pierdes tu tiempo León , no hay nada que pueda penetrar mi armadura - se burlo el dragón de ojos rojos

- jamas dejare de darte caza , es hora que termine con esto de una vez y por todas - dijo el joven quien tenia la sangre al limite - ¡ ANDETO'RHAMADA ! -

León ataco al rey-dios con sus poderes pero el solo se desvaneció y aparece detrás de León , cuando el valiente se da vuelta , el rey-dios lo trata de azotar con sus garras pero este lo atrapa entre sus manos

- eres fuerte León , pero no lo suficiente - el rey empujo mas para el lado del valiente y este retrocedía cada vez mas - date por vencido , jamas me ganaras con ese poder de pelea tan bajo -

- ahora veras quien tiene un poder de pelea bajo - el joven valiente logro forzar la garra de shao-sun y la arranco de su dedo , el dragón grito con todas sus fuerzas al ver que su enemigo poseía una de sus garras

- AAHHH ¡ ERES UN MISERABLE !-

el rey-dios ataco con sus grandes llamaradas negras a León pero este se protegió con un campo de fuerza , las llamas penetraron el campo rompiéndolo como si fuera de vidrio y arraso con el joven de cabello castaño quien cayo con grandes quemaduras en el cuerpo , León mira la garra del dragón y la toma para atacarlo

- oye dragón , esto es tuyo -

León le lanzo la garra directo en el ojo del rey-dios y este dio un grito de dolor muy fuerte , cyborg arrojo al chico bestia en forma de armadillo con todas sus fuerzas , cuando llego a una distancia segura se transformo en una ballena golpeando al rey-dios y enterrando mas la garra en el ojo del animal

- buya ¡ bien hecho socio !-

- gracias cy , oye creo que lo mate - dijo chico bestia en pose heroica

- no te confíes chico bestia , el rey-dios no es un enemigo fácil de matar - dijo el joven con los cabellos desparramados por su cara

- oye León , ¿ como hiciste para arrancar la garra del rey-dios ? - le pregunto starfire

- no lo se , solo... me deje llevar por la lucha -

los titanes vieron como el aturdido rey se ponía de pie para poder escapar , León intento detenerlo pero antes de que se pudiera mover el rey-dios se escapa con suma agilidad

- chico bestia ¿ puedes ser cualquier animal verdad ? - le pregunto el joven

- si , siempre y cuando lo halla visto antes - dijo el joven

- que bien , solo eso necesito -

León saca un frasco con un liquido verde en el interior y se lo da al chico bestia para que lo beba , el obedece y de inmediato se transforma en una dragón verde con alas anchas y un hocico largo y fino

- ¿ como hiciste eso ? - le pregunto raven

- luego , la pos ion solo dura 15 minutos mas o menos - dijo León empuñando su espada

los jóvenes se lanzaron a los aires pero ellos se comunicaban con telepatía para poder hablar entre ellos , aunque al chico bestia la idea de ser un ser mitológico le agradaba mucho

- _¿ que te pasa ? ¿ no te agrada ser un dragón de fuego ?_

_ - no es tan malo pero quiero que me digas ¿ cuanto tiempo voy a estar así ?-_

_- no mucho , quizás solo de diez a quince minutos mas o menos - _

_- ¿ tan poco tiempo ? , ¿ que pasa si no alcanzamos al rey-dios ?-_

_- o lo haremos solo sigue adelante -_

el chico bestia acelero el paso hasta encontrar al rey-dios volando en la zona de las cumbres de los dioses , un lugar prohibido para lo mortales por orden divina , los dos aceleraron mas el paso y chico bestia se coloco sobre el rey-dios , León se lanzo con todo su cuerpo contra el gran animal y con su espada logro perforar las alas del dragón negro y este dio un grito de dolor por el corte

- ves , te dije que incluso un rey-dios sangra - dijo León mientras los dos caían al precipicio

los titanes salieron del valle para poder reencontrarse con los demás titanes que estaba tratando de extinguir las llamas del castillo de León , el chico bestia comenzó a azotar con sus alas y logro sofocar las llamas de una sola vez

- León ¿ que paso con shao-sun ? - le pregunto el líder de lo titanes

el joven vio como chico bestia se transformaba de nuevo en chico bestia y los seis escucharon el grito desgarrador del rey-dios - por lo visto sigue con vida pero no por mucho - dijo el joven

- ¿ donde se encuentra ahora ? - le pregunto raven

- se encuentra en el valle de los dioses , un lugar prohibido para los mortales - dijo el joven de la espada

- bueno , al demonio tenemos que ir para allá - dijo robin con tono de ira

- nadie dijo que no iríamos , pero antes debo advertirles que este es un viaje peligroso - dijo el joven - condiciones extremas , peligros mas grandes a medida que subimos etc -

- ok y antes te tendremos que curar todo el cuerpo - dijo raven mirando las heridas que tenia León en todo el cuerpo

León camina torpemente hasta un lago donde corta un trozo de su camisa y comienza a limpiar sus heridas que sangraban sin parar

- seras mas fácil si te ayudo - dijo raven mirando al joven

- supongo que seria inútil una objeción ¿ verdad ?-

raven tomo un trozo de su capa y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas , cuando termino siguió con las heridas de León , el joven sentía como su cuerpo le dolía por las quemaduras

- sabes León , se me haría mas fácil se te metieras al agua , eso te sanaría mas rápido - dijo raven

- no soy un buen nadador , ademas la ultima vez que entre a nadar fui sorprendido por una anguila cazadora gigante , por suerte la logre ensartar con mi espada - dijo el joven

- descuida , si quieres podría entrar contigo - dijo la joven

León la mira a los ojos y con sus manos logra desabrochar su capa , mientras raven se puso de pie ella se desvistió para entrar al agua , el joven la siguió y sintió como su cuerpo era curado por los minerales del agua que caía de la montaña

- la ultima vez que fui a nadar creo que tenia unos diez años y yo...-

- shhh hablas demasiado León -

raven logro juntar sus labios con los del joven , mientras el tomo con su mano de las piernas a la joven de ojos violetas , León sentía como el peso de las horas tenían su atención en aquella joven que lo cautivo

- no sabias que desearas mi bien raven -

- bueno , después de todo somos iguales - dijo raven mirando el torso del joven - por algo me nombraste como un valiente y a decir verdad es mas de lo que yo esperaba -

los dos se siguieron besando por un tiempo mientras jugaban en el agua , pero algo en la mente del joven al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la doncella de ojos violetas le hacia tener ...ciertas ideas peculiares , León salio del agua para poder vestirse , raven también lo siguió y se vistió con suma facilidad , ahora tenían que estar listos para el viaje al valle de los dioses y terminar con la cacería ...permanentemente

continuara...


	7. el valle de los dioses

**el valle de los dioses**

los titanes se prepararon para poder llegar al valle de los dioses , un lugar prohibido para los mortales , los titanes llegaron y vieron grandes picos cubiertos con una densa niebla gris y varios buitres revoloteando por la cima

- bueno titanes , bienvenidos al valle de los dioses - dijo el joven

- bueno , ahora entiendo porque lo llaman valle de los dioses - dijo el joven de piel verde

- ¿ estuviste bebiendo néctar otra vez no ? - le pregunto raven

- no ...bueno solo un poquito - dijo chico bestia

- ojala bebieras todos los días - dijo la joven de capa azul

los titanes comenzaron a avanzar por los cordones de las montañas para llegar a la cueva del rey-dios , León tenia un mal presentimiento ya que si su memoria no le fallaba , la magia del dragón era tan poderosa que podía controlar a otros seres con corazón tan negro como los de el

- escuchen , tengo que advertirles que esta niebla es una trampa para que los invasores cometan estupideces - dijo el joven

todos miraron al chico bestia y este noto las miradas de todos , el solo encogió los hombros y se tuvo que tragar la frustración - ¿ por que me miran todos así ? - pregunto mientras todos lo miraban

- bueno , tu siempre eres el tonto que mete la pata y crea un caos - dijo raven

- ¿ es eso una proposición indecorosa ? - bromeo el joven que tenia la mente abierta debido a la bebida

- bien , basta de tonterías y avancemos antes que caiga la noche - dijo León

cuando León sintió como el aire estaba mas pesado que antes , robin sintió como el mareo se le subió a la cabeza , la brisa se hacia sentir con un delicado pero helado soplido

- no , esto no esta bien , hay algo que no va - dijo el joven de la espada

cuando los titanes vieron que la luna se asomo la densa niebla se volvió mas pesada dificultando respirar a los héroes , ellos no podían ver nada solo escuchar las voces de sus amigos

- tengan cuidado con esta niebla , tiene algo raro - dijo cyborg

- oigan ¿ que creen ? - pregunto starfire

los titanes vieron como starfire se empezaba a reír de nada , robin se le acerco y starfire seguía riéndose a carcajadas - oigan veo dos robines - dijo el chica de ojos verdes - a ver , hay dos chico bestia , dos raven y dos cyborg , que gracioso ahora son tres - robin dedujo que tenia la niebla

- amigos , miren mis manos son como personas pero se imaginan los zapatos para los dedos - dijo el joven de piel verde

- hay algo , los dedales - cyborg y chico bestia se empezaron a reír y raven se tapo la boca con su capa para evitar aspirar la niebla - es la niebla , parece que la usan para emborrachar a sus victimas , que nadie aspire la niebla - advirtió la joven de la capa azul

- ya basta raven , tu también estas ebria - dijo León

- lo se ...yo... yo solo decía - dijo la joven mareada

- ese es el plan de los invasores , robin tenemos que movernos - dijo el joven de la espada

- ¿ para...para que ? , estoy bien aquí junto a starfire , sabes nunca te lo dijo pero...eres...eres candente - dijo el alcoholizado joven

- tengo que hacer algo o nos van a matar-

los titanes se relajaron para aspirar mas de la niebla mientras unos feroces lobos se acercaba , Leon tomo su espada y una piedra , el joven se sentía mareado , el joven ve a los lobos de ojos negros brillantes

- maldición , amigos despierten -

los titanes seguían tan mareados que no se podían mover , León comenzó a ver a los lobos acercarse pero el tomo torpemente su espada , cuando tomo la piedra , la froto sobre el filo de la espada encendiendo una chispa que hizo explotar la niebla , el joven protege a sus amigos de las llamas con un campo de fuerza

- ¿ están todos bien ? - pregunto el joven mientras se refregaba los ojos

- yo estoy...de ...diez - dijo la joven gótica - sabes esa noche que estuvimos en el lago pude ver que me deseabas... sabes yo... yo ... yo también desearía tener una noche contigo jajajaj ¿ entiendes ? una noche -

- raven , estas ebria - dijo el joven tomando de los hombros a la joven de capa azul

- si pero ... me... siento bien ... ¿ me siento ? , que rara palabra ¿ no ? -

el joven amarro a los titanes de la cintura con los lazos de robin para poder caminar por los cordones de la montaña con sus alcoholizados amigos - maldita sea , también me esta fallando el equilibrio - el joven noto que robin se estaba recuperando y vio como sacudía su cabeza de una lado a otro

- robin ¿ estas bien ? -

- si , solo un poco mareado ¿ que nos paso León ? - le pregunto robin mientras tenia su cabeza como una batería

- estaban en estado de alcoholemia por la niebla que aspiraron , si no hubiese actuado , ahora serian comida de lobos - dijo el joven

robin vio a sus amigos que se reian de nada , los dos se treparon a la montaña para poder avanzar un poco mas , pero cyborg logro recuperar la cordura y trato de desatar el nudo pero robin lo impidió

- escucha , los demás están aun mareados por la niebla sera mejor que los vigiles y que no hagan ninguna tontería o sera la ultima - dijo el joven del antifaz

- oiga amigos miren esto - dijo León mientras colgaba de la cornisa

los tres se acercaron y vieron una enorme estatua de un cíclope con cuatro brazos y una hacha e cada mano , los titanes se acercaron para poder ver mas de cerca la estatua , cuando vieron que sus ojos se abrían , robin , cyborg y León se asombraron

- bueno , esto no se puede poner peor - dijo robin , el cíclope se volvió mas grande y fuerte que antes , León miro a robin que tenia una mirada de asombro

- ¿ nunca te cansas de estar equivocado ? - le pregunto el joven de la espada

- algunas veces si -

los titanes vieron como la bestia colosal se les acercaba , León noto como el monstruo fue enviado por el rey-dios para retrasar su llegada , el joven de la espada sabia que había algo detrás de todo esto pero no sabia que era

continuara...


	8. una hoja de doble filo

**una hoja de doble filo **

los titanes vieron como la estatua los ataco pero los tres lo esquivaron con suma facilidad , cyborg ataco con su cañón pero no le hizo daño , el archi-mago de cabellos castaños uso sus poderes mágicos para poder segar a la criatura , robin lo ataco con sus bombas y logro derribar al cíclope , pero este se pone de pie y golpea a robin con el mango de su hacha

- robin , ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto el valiente

- si solo ... me duele la cabeza - dijo el joven del antifaz

los tres atacaron al mismo tiempo pero sin resultados , el cíclope los ataco con sus hachas pero robin lo enlazo y comenzó a tirar con la ayuda de cyborg haciendo que el cíclope tropezara pero antes de caer tomo de la pierna derecha a Loen pero este clava la espada en una enorme roca para evitar caer

- León , sostente - le grito robin tratando de ayudar al joven valiente

León le patea el rostro al cíclope y este cae sobre el suelo , Loen toma la espada y se lanza contra la bestia , robin y cyborg no daban crédito a lo que veían , el azariano se lanzo a la boca del lobo

- dime monstruo ¿ donde esta shao-sun ? - pregunto el joven con los cabellos en su rostro

- jamas decir donde estar , pequeño valiente morir aquí -

la enorme bestia le lanza dos hachas al archi-mago pero este lo evade con suma facilidad , cuando el se da cuenta la bestia lo patea y lo arroja contra las paredes de la cantera

- azarath metrion zinthos -

cuando el joven nota que raven lo ayuda , el cíclope la toma entre sus manos pero raven trataba de resistir - suéltame o lo pagaras muy caro -

- pequeña maga no escapar - dijo el cíclope

raven comienza a elevar su aura y León nota que los tentáculos de raven salían de su capa , el enojo de raven era muy grande pero la bestia lo advirtió y la azota en el suelo dejándola aturdida

- ¡ raven ! - starfire vio lo sucedido y salio para poder defender a su amiga el ciclope la golpea y la toma del cabello , León con su espada logra liberar a la tamaraniana cortando la mano de la bestia

- ¡ oye ! ¡ ojo de basilisco ven por mi ! -

el joven valiente es perseguido por la criatura de tres manos , cuando llego a una cueva , el monstruo se puso en la salida para encarar al valiente

- pequeño valiente morir - dijo el cíclope

- escucha gigante de un ojo , sal de mi camino o te matare - dijo el joven

el valiente se libero el cabello y cuando noto que su espada no estaba cerca tomo su chaqueta y la arrojo de lado , el cíclope tomo un enorme granito como garrote

- te lo advertí miserable -

raven se acerco a la cueva para ver a León transformarse en una criatura con grandes garras y unos ojos rojos como los de raven cuando se enojaba , León dio un salto y con las garras le hace un corte en el cuello , el joven clavo sus garras en el cuerpo del cíclope y con la otra mano le metió la mano en el ojo y se lo arranco

- te lo advertí - viendo caer al monstruo muerto

- Le...León ¿ que fue lo que te paso ? -

- solo digamos que decidí enojarme para matar al que me desafió - dijo el joven levantando su chaqueta

- pero ... ¿ León te sientes bien ? - dijo raven notando los cabellos del joven - ¿ por que no me lo dijiste ? -

- no lo sabia hasta ahora pero me va a servir para derrotar al rey-dios -

los magos salieron de la cueva con la velocidad que se les permitieron sus piernas para encontrar a sus amigos , León noto que su aura estaba mas grande que antes , raven incluso se atrevio a tomar de la mano al valiente

- ¿ León , raven ? ¿ están bien ? - pregunto robin

- si , ahora no perdamos mas tiempo y salgamos de este lugar - dijo el joven enfundando su espada - el momento se acerca y sera mejor que no hagamos esperar a los dioses -

- espera León , ¿ por que no te diste cuenta antes ? - le pregunto raven

- no creo que lo hiciera a propósito , supongo que todos los días aprendo cosas nuevas -

los titanes notaron el enorme castillo que había en la cima de la montaña , los titanes siguieron escalando pero raven noto que el aura de León aumentaba su poder a cada minuto , ahora tenían que derrotar al rey-dios

continuara...


	9. el valiente legendario

**el valiente legendario**

- mientras el rey-dios este contra nosotros sera mejor que estemos alerta - dijo León

- León , quiero hablarte ... a solas - dijo raven

los jóvenes se separaron del grupo para poder quedarse en la entrada del castillo del rey-dios , el valiente sentía que las preguntas de raven se irían acumulando , cuando ella se sentó con las piernas juntas , León se cargo en la pared

- León ¿ que eres realmente ? - le pregunto raven con tono de tristeza

- ¿ recuerdas que me preguntaste porque tenia quemada las manos ? - dijo León con tono suelto - deja que te cuente una historia -

raven noto la sinceridad de las palabras de León y también noto la forma de expresión , la joven lo sentó a su lado para que el le contara todo sobre lo que era y es realmente

- veras hace unos 17 años nació un bebe , hijo de un valiente y de una hechicera blanca , el niño nació con un aura de unos 5000 Wolt - dijo el joven de cabello castaño

- ¡¿ 5000 Wolt ?! , eso es increíble , ¿ osea que con solo unas horas de vida eras mas poderoso que yo ? - dijo raven asombrada - mi aura es solo de 5500 Wolt y eso después de años de entrenamiento -

- si , pero ahora mi aura supera los 10000 Wolt , el punto es que el rey-dios tenia miedo de que alguien pudiera usurpar el trono de su familia y ordeno a todos los valientes ir a la guerra , pero en azarath paso algo , un poderoso demonio llamado trigo estaba libre de sus cadenas , por razones me ordenaron cazarlo pero cuando llegue había huido a otro planeta , luego me lo mandaron prácticamente envuelto - dijo León mientras reía

- si yo te lo mande y ni siquiera me devolviste un regalo - dijo raven con sarcasmo

- oye , te regale un castillo , grandes tierras y una fortuna - dijo León mientras reía - supongo que la codicia es insaciable -

- León , recuerda que te dije que no necesitaba nada de eso y lo sostengo - dijo raven

- se que no lo necesitas raven , pero también se que harás lo correcto - dijo el joven - cuando volví de encerrar a trigon me di cuenta de que era el ultimo que quedaba , el rey-dios con el miedo de que un valiente le usurpara el trono los mato a todos , cuando me di cuenta de sus planes pude ver un gran mal en su aura y me jure que lo derrotaría y vengaría a mis hermanos caídos -

- vaya pero aun hay algo que no entiendo ¿ por que lo llaman rey-dios ? - pregunto raven

- el se auto-proclamo isa , se cree que los reyes son elegidos por los dioses , pero a shao-sun le agarro el delirio místico creyendo que es el espíritu de un dios , ahora cree que puede revelarse a los dioses pero no lo permitiré -

- León ¿ de verdad quieres que termine así la batalla ? - pregunto raven con tono de tristeza

- no me mires así raven , ¿ de que me serviría ? , no tengo padre ni madre -

- ni perrito que te ladre - dijo raven tratando de animar a Loen

- eres muy graciosa cuando te lo propones -

- gracias León , pero la comedia no es mi fuerte , pero continua ¿ que eres ? - le pregunto raven

- cuando pelee contra ese monstruo hace rato me di cuenta de algo - dijo el joven quitándose los guantes - veras cuando el rey-dios me atravesó con sus garras llego a mi corazón y deposito su sangre maldita en mi , por otro lado cuando le arranque la garra mi mano cubierta de sangre hizo que el pacto de sangre se cerrara -

- son dos guerreros en uno - dijo raven apenada - pero esto no tiene que terminar así puedes venir a la tierra con nosotros te gustara estar con nosotros -

- no raven , mi gente debe ser vengada - dijo el joven de la espada

los jóvenes se levantaron para lograr llegar al castillo , cuando notaron que había alguien vigilando , Leon saco su espada y entra en la cueva del dragón para finalizar con esa pelea

- espera León , nosotros iremos contigo - dijo robin

- NO , ustedes no irán a ningún lado -

- los titanes no nos separamos nunca -

- no soy un titan y ustedes tendrían que irse pronto a casa , allí los necesitan mejor - dijo el joven de cabellos castaños

los titanes se adentraron en la cueva para ver unos ojos rojos como las llamas , cuando León noto que el rey-dios bario su hocico para atacar a los titanes , pero los magos crearon un campo de fuerza para proteger a sus amigos

- miserable , acabemos con esto ahora mismo - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

el rey-dios salio de la cueva volando , mientras los demás miraron como el aura del rey-dios creció con gran velocidad , León noto que era el momento de la verdad

- ¡ León cuidado ! , su aura creo hasta los 20000 Wolt - dijo raven

- lo se , por eso les suplico que se vayan a casa y me dejen pelear en paz -

los titanes vieron como el dragón estaba con las alas abiertas mientras echaba fuego en las fauces , los titanes lograron llegar con dificultad a la cima del castillo

- baja de ahí y acabemos con esto ahora mismo - dijo el joven

- entonces terminemos con esto León -

el dragón bajo con facilidad y lanzo unas enormes llamaradas pero León las corto con su espada y cuando el rey-dios se dio cuenta , León le corto el rostro con su espada dejando un enorme corte , el rey-dios se tomo la herida con su mano y su aura comenzó a crecer con la furia que tenia

- es la hora raven , es la hora de que termine todo -

León salio volando para atacar al rey-dios , pero raven noto la mirada de soledad del joven y se preparo para pelear contra el dragón , raven noto que el aura de León se fue a 20000 Wolt igual que el rey-dios

- lo sabia León es el valiente legendario -

continuara...


	10. la ultima de los valientes

**la ultima de los valientes **

- puedo notar que en tu aura se disparo mucho León - dijo el rey- dios mientras miraba el aura de León- ¿ estas listo para morir León ?

- mi alma es mas fuerte de lo que crees demonio - dijo León mientras liberaba su aura - mi almas es mas fuerte que mi aura -

el joven ataco al rey-dios pero este lo golpea con sus zarpas y lo arroja al suelo , cuando cae el rey-dios lo ataco con sus llamaradas pero starfire lo saco de la zona de impacto a gran velocidad

- gracias star , te debo una - dijo el joven

los titanes atacaron con gran ferocidad pero el rey- dios los esquivaba con suma facilidad , chico bestia decide transformarse en serpiente y le aparece por detrás en forma de oso gris , con sus poderosas garras y colmillos le abre parte del cuello , el dragón lo toma con sus poderosas garras para apretar el cuerpo de chico bestia pero cyborg lo ataca con misiles en el abdomen , raven toma la espada de León y se lanza para atacar al rey-dios pero este la golpea con su cola

- raven , ¿ estas bien amiga ? - pregunto starfire

- eh estado mejor - se quejo raven con sarcasmo - pero no me puedo acercar demasiado -

los titanes estaban siendo llevados al borde del barranco , León toma unas pesadas cadenas y las ata a las alas del rey-dios , cuando el dragón trata de tomar a raven , León lo empuja , el rey-dios trata de abrir sus alas pero estaban atadas con las pesadas cadenas , cuando cae León nota los picos de las montañas , el joven comenzó a bombardear las montañas para enterrar vivo al rey-dios con toneladas de rocas afiladas y pesadas

- León ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto raven con la espada en la mano

- creo que si , pero tenemos que ir a un lugar mas alto antes de que el rey-dios se levante - dijo el joven

- ¿ no esta muerto ? - pregunto chico bestia

- no , solo esta aturdido por el impacto - León vio las rocas comenzar a temblar - ya no perdamos mas tiempo -

los titanes lograron llegar a la cima de la montaña donde raven tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre todo el plan de León

- León , el rey-dios esta derrotado - dijo raven escondiendo la espada - déjalo como esta y vamonos de este planeta -

- combatir al mal es la misión de los valientes - dijo León tratando de acercarse a la espada - no podemos darnos por vencidos -

- León ¿ que estas planeando ? - pregunto robin

- planeo derrotar al rey-dios en este lugar - dijo el joven de cabello castaño

el dragón salio volando a los cielos para atacar con sus llamaradas pero León se interpuso y con una ola ascendente logra desviar las llamas del rey-dios , los titanes comenzaron a atacar al dragón para distraerlo , raven arrojo la espada lejos del alcance de León

- raven , mi espada -

- ¿ como la atraerás ? ¿ con el poder de tu mente ? - dijo raven

- soy un archi-mago , no soy magneto - dijo el joven

los titanes seguían atacando al rey- dios pero starfire es atrapada entre las garras del dragón , robin le lanza una bomba eléctrica que golpea en el pecho del rey-dios , raven noto que León sentía dolor igual que el rey-dios , la joven trato de tomar la espada pero León fue mas rápido

- raven , necesito que hagas algo increíblemente noble por mi - dijo León con su espada en la mano

- León , no quiero hacerlo , por favor no me obligues a hacerlo - raven comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas mientras los titanes distraían al rey-dios

- raven , ¡ es la única forma de derrotar al rey- dios ! quiero...quiero que me mates ahora -

- León , no quiero hacerlo por favor tiene que haber otra forma de hacerlo - dijo la joven de ojos violetas mientras tomaba la espada

- dijiste que querías ser una de los valientes , ahora quiero que me dejes morir con honor , por favor matame ahora antes que sea tarde -

raven tomo la espada mientras veía que el rey-dios estaba volando , los titanes vieron que raven estaba cerca con la espada en las manos , ellos corrieron para detener a la joven de la capa azul pero el rey-dios vio a raven atravesar el corazón de León con la espada , el rey-dios cayo al suelo mientras raven enterró la espada legendaria en el pecho de León

- gracias raven , mi corazón se alegra de haberte conocido - dijo el joven con una sonrisa en su cara

- León , recuerda que te amo - raven enterró la espada mas profundo para que León la tomara en sus manos - ¿ estas listo ? -

- siempre estoy preparado , gracias raven -

el joven camino con dificultad hasta el cuerpo moribundo del rey-dios , el dragón se levanto y León le lanzo su espada con la poca fuerza que le quedaba - ja , fallaste cucaracha - dijo el rey-dios mientras miraba el cuerpo debilitado de León

- eso es lo que crees demonio -

el dragón mira como la espada de los valientes estaba clavada en la pared cubierta por dos tipos de sangre , el rey-dios miro que la marca de su corazón era el corte de la espada

- te... te dije hace tiempo que incluso un rey-dios sangra - dijo León cuando cayo de rodillas - ahora gobernaras pero en el infierno -

el cuerpo del rey-dios comienzo a incinerarse vivo en unas llamas negras , León miro como el cuerpo del dragón se volvió solo cenizas , raven y los titanes salieron para poder ayudar a León que se estaba muriendo, la joven de ojos violetas lo cargo en sus piernas con lagrimas en los ojos

- León , no te mueras -

- que gracioso , no sabia que podía llorar - dijo León mientras derramaba lagrimas de sus ojos - que increíble , morir como viví ,viendo a los ojos de la única mujer que amo , lo siento ... lo siento tanto raven - se disculpo el joven

- no quiero que te vayas León -

- debo hacerlo , todos tenemos un destino y no sirve de nada ignorarlo - dijo el joven mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven que lloraba - shhh no llores , nunca estaré lejos , recuerda siempre deberás seguir tu objetivo en la vida -

- ¿ como sabre cual es ? - pregunto la joven de ojos violetas

- quiero que me prometas algo raven - dijo el joven de ojos plateados - siempre mantendrás en tu alma la esperanza para cumplir todos tus deseos -

- lo haré León , te juro que lo haré -

- recuerda raven... combatir el mal es nuestra misión - dijo el joven con los ojos a medio cerrar -con valor enfrentaras a todo rival -

- ¿ que pasa si me pierdo en el camino ? - pregunto raven con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- en el cielo tu veras una luz y la fuerza sembrar en ti -

raven se acerco a los labios del joven y se sellaron en un beso , mientras las lagrimas de raven se mezclaba con las de León , el joven dejo de respirar y los titanes callaron , al pasar lo minutos , la tumba de León junto a la de sus antepasados , raven tomo la funda de la espada y la abrocho a su espada , luego tomo la espada y la enfundo

- raven , tengo una pregunta ¿ quien era el valiente legendario ? - pregunto robin - ¿ leon que se sacrifico ? o ¿ tu que eres la ultima ?

- eso ...júzguenlo ustedes amigos míos - dijo raven limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos

la joven de la espada la tomo y corto el aire para abrir un portal a su tierra para descansar y proteger a jump city de las fuerzas del mal , los cinco se marcharon del castillo pero solo una mira atrás.

**el fin ...**

_espero que les halla gustado , les traeré la próxima entrega " la batalla de los dioses "_


End file.
